Dragon Ball Bardock
by Gokin
Summary: What happened to Bardock after he died and long after DBGT. Right now just Prologue and 1 short chapter.


**PROLOGUE**

The great saiyan Goku is a legend to the planet earth. He avenged the near extinction of the race of saiyans by defeating the tyrant Frieza. Goku was not the first saiyan in his family to defy Frieza. His father Bardock valiantly battled Frieza but was no match. Bardock had a great change of heart before defying Frieza and changed his evil tendencies. King Yemma decided that the purifying of Bardock was enough to prevent him from heading to hell. Bardock trained in Other World with West Kai. He convinced the Kais not to reveal Bardock was training with West Kai because Bardock wished to grow strong enough to help Goku in the fight with Frieza. Bardock relentlessly trained and his powers grew to the strength of a Super Saiyan without ascending into one. Bardock never ascended because he never needed to. He trained until one day North Kai notified West Kai of the destruction of Frieza and how Goku ascended. Bardock was over joyed that his son had defeated the tyrant Frieza. Then West Kai told him what else North Kai said. At that point everyone believed Goku was dead. Bardock was enraged and finally ascended. He soon after found out Goku was alive. Two Hundred years later, Bardock had become stronger than his son. Bardock had the power inside to reach super saiyan 4 but without the need to or the knowledge of there being other forms of super saiyan he had never ascended past super saiyan. Goku, after leaving earth on Shenron, had finally lived out his years and go back to be trained in other world with North Kai. Shenron granted Goku's young adult form back to him so he could still prove useful if the universe needed him. The other world tournament was quickly approaching and the two Kais were eager to use their best fighters.

**  
GOKU SAGA**

The announcer walked up to the center of the other world ring as the crowd was roaring with excitement. "Hello one and all and welcome to this years OTHER WORLD TOURNEMENT!" shouted the announcer. "Alright this will consist of four rounds starting with the preliminarily round! The first match is between Bardock, a saiyan from the destroyed planet Vegeta and trained under West Kai against Bahsu, a Namek from New Namek trained under South Kai! Lat the match begin!"

Bardock stepped on to the stage first. He no longer wore the saiyan armour and scouter he had when he was alive. He now wore black jeans and a green tank top. He still had his bandanna, that he put on at the death of his team, wrapped around his forehead. Next Bahsu approached wearing a huge black cloak. He distantly threw off the cloak so he could fight with much more ease. He revealed his true fighting gear. A simple pear of black sweats and a dagger in his right hand tied to his wrist.

"Now you two fight clean. Not that you can get more dead or anything." Babbled the Announcer.

"Hmmpf, this namek needs a weapon to fight. I am my own weapon!" Taunted Bardock

"Your no match for real power, monkey boy!" Responded Bahsu.

"GO!" ordered the announcer.

Bardock moved faster than the namek could think and grabbed him from behind. He threw Bahsu up then blasted a barrage of ki at him. Bahsu quickly recovered and threw his dagger towards Bardock. Bardock easily dodged the weapon and it got stuck in the tournament floor. Bahsu was now stuck. Bardock charged up for an attack. Just as Bahsu was breaking free Bardock yelled, "Heat Phalanx!" Instantly Bardocks right hand ignited with ki in the form of fire and he punched the startled Bahsu. Bahsu hit the ground hard and did not get up.

"Its decided!" shouted the announcer. "Bardock of Vegeta is the victor!"

The crowd roared with excitement while Bardock walked off towards the change room to wait for his next challenge.

The next two matches went by just as easily as the first. Bardock had yet to reveal his super saiyan form. Bardock had cleared his path to the finals. The announcer once again walked into the middle of the ring to announce the final match. "We have had a lot of heated matches today but the two finalists are Bardock of planet Vegeta and Goku of planet earth!"

Goku approached the waiting Bardock.

"Ka...Kakarot?" stuttered Bardock in awe.

"Yes thats my saiyan name. Who are you? I thought all the dead saiyans went to hell except for me and Vegeta." answered Goku.

"Don't you recognize your own father? I was allowed to train like you because I stood up against Frieza only I didn't succeed like you."

"D...dad? Your my father? Well this should be fun then!"

"Lets see how you match up against your old man!"

The battle started with a long hard stare down between Goku and Bardock. The both as if instinctively dived towards each other at the same time. Neither could land an unblocked hit. Finally Goku stepped back.

"Hey father bet you can't do this!" mocked Goku as he turned super saiyan.

"You underestimate your old man's training!" Bardock turned super saiyan and seemed to emit more energy then Goku.

"Wow so you ascended, but have seen an ascended saiyan or also known as a super saiyan 2?" mocked Goku again as he ascended one step higher.

"Super saiyan...two? I've never heard of such a thing. Yet I know I can achieve it!" Bardock focused his energy so intensely he passes super saiyan 2 and went on to super saiyan 3. "It seems I've gone even farther!"

"Just wait." Goku then went on to super saiyan 3. "But thats not all." Goku then pushed out his full potential and grew to super saiyan 4.

"Amazing! I must attempt that!" Bardock kept focusing energy and began to turn into a golden oozaru.

"Wait dad no!" Goku screamed to late.

Bardock easily bypassed that form and focused it into a super saiyan 4. "Anything else left?"

"Wow, your tough. No thats it. I'm amazed father."

"Stop calling me father and dad. If we are going to fight as friends we must talk as friends. I am Bardock."

"Well in that case don't call me Kakarot. I've been called Goku since I landed on earth."

The two saiyans restored to their normal states shook hands and walked off together. "I'm not sure what just happened." said the confused announcer. "Uh... Its a draw!"

Goku and Bardock trained together and got to know each other. Far off a problem was arising. The current guru of New Namek was working on a new set of Dragon balls. This namek had a tainted heart and created a new set of Dragon balls. They looked very similar to the original namekian dragon balls only with a strange purple stripe around each of them and their were twelve. The guru sent a namek to retrieve them. When the namek returned with them the guru was granted three wishes. His first was to bring Frieza back from the dead. The second was to have Frieza controlled by him. The third was to make Frieza stronger than a super saiyan 4. Thus begins the reign of the tyrant Bokin, the guru of namek and his almighty servant Frieza.


End file.
